Various automotive and/or aerospace parts including, for example, structural parts, internal cabin parts, and/or the like may be formed using conventional molding processes. One example of such a process includes reaction injection molding (RIM). In some instances, the RIM process may be used to form a part directly. Another example of a conventional molding process includes structural reaction injection molding (SRIM). In some instances, the SRIM process may be used in conjunction with a preform to form a reinforced part. Although suitable for forming parts having simple or even relatively complex shapes or geometries, forming more intricate parts (e.g., parts having one or more intricate features) using the RIM or the SRIM processes may, in some instances, be a challenge such as, for example, with maintaining dimensional targets and/or tolerances of the formed part.